


don't forget the milk

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gives Zayn a strict shopping list; Zayn forgets the milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget the milk

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Zayn wakes up to a poke to the cheek. He’s groggy and really doesn’t want his sleep interrupted. He can’t do much however when he opens one eye to the puppy face that is Liam Payne. “Whadda you want?” he groans, making a move to roll over on his side to put his back to his boyfriend of a year, but he doesn’t get to cause Liam is giving him his usual morning kiss and Zayn’s forgot the reason why he’s grumpy.

This is usually how it goes. Liam wakes him up, he’s complains, and Liam kisses him into submission. While Zayn hates that Liam has the ability to get him to do pretty much anything for him with those chocolate brown eyes and that puppy face, he still hates that he hasn’t been able to sleep in like he’s wanted to for the past week.

They have had to fly everywhere for promotions and interviews all do to the new album they are releasing in less than two weeks. Spain, Paris, Germany, Italy; they’ve been everywhere. Zayn isn’t complaining, God knows, he’d rather be doing that than nothing at all, but did their management ever think to possibly schedule something that didn’t start at eight in the morning?

Today, though, today was a rare day. It was a morning off, and now Liam motherfucking Payne was waking him up. It didn’t know what time it was, but he just knew it was too damn early.

“You promised,” was all Zayn heard him say, as if he would know exactly what Liam was talking about. Unfortunately, and Liam should know this, Zayn couldn’t function correctly without his morning cigarette and a cup of coffee. He’s not had either, and it still in the state of sleep, his brain functions aren’t as quick as they normally are.

“Promised?” he asked, pulling Liam down, maybe if he snuggled with him, Liam would forget about getting him up and he could go back to sleep with Liam in his arms. He felt Liam let out a little huff against the skin of his exposed collarbone, the warm breath fanning down his chest.

“Groceries? You promised last week you’d go get groceries are next morning off and we’re out of milk for my cereal.” He could practically hear Liam whimper at that. Liam always wanted his cereal when he woke and if he didn’t, he wasn’t a particularly happy camper. Zayn had witnessed this more than a few times, it wasn’t pretty. Almost like him not having his smoke and coffee. If neither one of them got it, it got nasty.

Zayn groans, “Alright. Let me get up and ready.” Liam seems to brighten up with this information, as he kisses Zayn full on the lips without any regard of morning breathe and slipping out of his grip before Zayn can even whimper out a protest.

It takes him about an hour to get a shower, get dressed, and to realize that they are also out of coffee. Liam looks at him sympathetically as he leans in for a goodbye kiss. “Don’t forget the milk!” he manages to yell out before Zayn’s gone.

He’s not happy as he walks out the door with a cigarette already lit in pressed between his lips. He has to wait for one of their security to pull up, which wastes another five minutes, which only irritates him more.

Finally, he gets in the back of a black SUV and they head to the grocery store. Zayn crunches his eyes up as he is trying to read the list of things Liam scribbled down because he knows Zayn’s shit at remembering stuff like this without a list. He skims through the items and realizes that he’s going to be in here forever. Apparently because they hadn’t been home in a while, they’ve run out of a lot of things.

Close to two hours and Zayn is completely flustered and ready to go home. There has been a brat with his mother that keep crying over everything his mother won’t get him, and it seems like he’s always in the aisle Zayn needs to go on. There was a spill on the juice aisle and Zayn had to practically hide in the employees’ break room from some crazy fans that won’t leave him alone.

So when he’s grabbed the last of the items on the list, he’s thankful and trudges to the checkout. Him and the security guy unloads it, watches this pimpled kid that couldn’t be more than sixteen bag the items, not caring what he put in a bag with what, Zayn is just thankful he can pay and scramble out of there before anything else go wrong.

He’s back at the apartment in no time, as Liam bounces out with more pep than he had when Zayn left him. He, the security guy, and Zayn manage to unload the car fairly quickly. He bid the guy farewell as he shuts the door behind him.

Zayn hears soft singing in the kitchen and comes to find Liam putting things away. He smiles, walking in to help his boyfriend. When the last of the bags are put together, he sees Liam frowning.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, frowning. “I got the bananas and the strawberries you want, though I had to fight an older lady for the latter. I came through because I know how much you love the…” he drops off when Liam shoves the fruit in a bowl and turns his whole body towards Zayn.

He can see the boys shoulder’s slouching and he sighs, walking up to him and sliding a hand down Liam’s arm. “What is it love?”

Liam shakes his head, but frowns again and it’s kind of breaking Zayn’s heart that Liam’s face seems to be in a permanent grimace. “It’s just, you forgot the milk.”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows because he swore he made a point to grab the milk because it was just for Liam. “No, I know I did, I even marked it off the list. See.” He pats his pockets, but he must have thrown the list out when he was out of the store. “I swear.” He adds, as if Liam had accused him of anything but telling the truth.

“It’s okay love, I’ll just make some eggs in the morning for breakfast.” Zayn knows he’s trying to let Zayn off easy.

Zayn leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips. “Babe, you’re gonna have cereal in the morning. I’ll go back out right now and make sure I get your milk, even if I have to break everyone’s legs to get it.” Liam peers up at him with a small smile, even a quiet laugh, and that’s all Zayn needs to get his butt into gear.

“I’ll be right back.” He smiles, but before he can pull away; Liam pulls him into a hug and is brushing his lips against his own.

“I love you.” He whispers and Zayn smiles.

“I love you too.” Zayn plants a kiss on plump lips and pulls back to leave. “Be right back love, this time with milk, promise.” He pecks Liam again with a quick kiss and is gone.

It takes him another thirty minutes, countless cursing, but he’s back home, milk in hand. 


End file.
